Every Part
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: No one knew of their cycle. They made sure of that. Late night visits, the sneaking around. It was all part of it. He loved her, she loved him. This relationship was sick, twisted, possessive, damaging. And she wanted every part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Here's a Prologue of a story that I'm thinking of doing. Please let me know if I should make this into an actual story.

* * *

"Who do you belong to?"

It's the same question that he always asks. A question that they both know the answer too. Buttercup's knees shook with anticipation. For what, she knew the answer to that too. She just didn't know how to say it.

"You."

She spoke in a whisper. Buttercup cursed herself on how weak she sounded, but with Brick's body heat melting her, and his menacing gaze searching her face, the girl couldn't focus for too long.

"Say it like you mean it."

He knows she means it. The truth shines from her eyes and reflects in her body movements. He knows her like the back of his hand. Just as she knows him. She knows his patterns, his movements, his emotions. Even the ones that he tries so hard to bottle up.

"I'm _yours_, Brick."

Her voice was steadier now. Brick growled and brought his face even closer to hers, his hands pining hers above her head and his warm breath hitting her face. Buttercup felt her face grow hot, and she could not contain her gasp as he crashed his their lips together. It was not romantic in any way, they didn't do that. These were full of teeth and tongue and unstable emotions.

"Don't you ever fucking forget it."

He only pulled away to say those words, and Buttercup got barely enough time to gasp for air as he attacked her lips again, releasing the hands at her wrists to grip her waist. Buttercup winced at how hard he was pressing against her. Her small frame was smashed against the school lockers. The halls were long abandoned and the only sounds were the gasps and moans that came from the couple.

Pulling away from Brick to breath in, Buttercup tries not to make eye contact with him. She had to tell him. At least, she had to try. She knew that the minute she was to look into his ruby orbs, she would be gone.

"Brick?"

"Hmmmm?"

He was too busy sucking on her pulse point to fully focus on what she was saying.

"What?"

His voice was low, a sign of lust, which means danger. Feeling her heart accelerate, Buttercup knew she had to focus on the task at hand. This constant cycle was killing them both.

"We have to stop this Brick! It's killing is both!" She cried out.

Silence came next. It was true, it was killing them. They never spoke out on the status of their affairs, but with each bruise, came a deeper love. It was beautifully sadistic. Working up the courage that she was infamous for having, Buttercup looked into his eyes. She was surprised at how dark they were. Before she even knew what was going on, Brick a couple feet away from her.

"If you want to be done, then fine. Leave."

She tries to stop this often.

His blazing eyes dart towards the door. He kept his eyes trained on her. Brick's inviting her to leave, she knows it. She knows that the minute she walks out that door, it's all over. No more them. This is her chance.

But for some reason, she doesn't take it. She never does. She craves the feeling of his hands leaving bruises on her body as they destroy whatever environment he had dragged her into. Buttercup craved his touch, his rouged looks, his mysterious appeal. She craved the blood he made her shed and the blood she got from him in return. It was a sickening, toxic relationship.

"Exactly. Don't act like you don't feel the same way."

He appeared in front of her again, a hand coming up to grip her neck. It fucking sucked, him having powers and her not. She hated being weak. She want weak, not even for him.

"I'm not weak."

She spat this at him through frantic gasps of air.

"I know you aren't."

He spoke with certainty, as if he knew everything in the world.

"That's why I love you."

With that, he kissed her again, pulling her legs around his waist and pulling Buttercup's shirt over her head. She let him, moaning and twisting her hands in his hair.

No one knew of their cycle. They made sure of that. Late night visits, the sneaking around. It was all part of it. He loved her, she loved him.

This relationship was sick, twisted, possessive, damaging.

And she wanted every part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS OR WE ARE NOT FRIENDS:**

**Hi,**

**Yea I've been awful with updates, my life is currently a mess.**

**But, that's not why I'm writing this.**

**So, I have an amazingly talented friend on this site, who's account name is Butchercup. She is a great writer and I will give each and every one of you who favorite/review one (or all) of her stories. I would really appreciate it and it means so much to her. She deserves so much appreciation and it would make both our days!**

**Thanks.**

**Now, for what you are reading this for:**

_I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

_He's so calm when he sleeps._

It is a complete contrast to the serious scowl that usually occupies his face. Buttercup watched as her boyfriend slept, chest rising up and down with each steady breath.

She wanted to leave. She wanted to walk right out the door and get a head start before he wakes up and makes her life hell again. But her body wouldn't move. Not when he was so peaceful, so beautiful. Buttercup almost wishes he slept with his eyes open, just so she could see those ruby orbs without the menacing gaze that came with them.

_She wanted to touch him._

Her hands burned to reach out and caress him, but she kept them at her sides. No need to wake him any earlier. Buttercup's eyes landed on the clock beside the bed.

6:30.

It was Monday. They still had an entire week ahead of them.

Moving slowly, Buttercup gently rose from the bed, shivering as her naked body was exposed to the chilly room.

Gathering her clothes and throwing them on quickly, she glanced back at him. He appeared to still be asleep.

Buttercup went back over to him, and sat back on the bed, scanning his features again. He has grown to be quite the handsome guy. Girls at school fawned over him, making flirty faces and showing off their bodies hoping that he would spare them a second glace. Buttercup would be jealous over all the attention he receives, but she knows better.

Brick belongs to Buttercup just as much as she belongs to him.

They've established that aspect of their relationship from the start. It was a relationship built on unstable emotions, on anger, on control. Their domination personalities mixed and created a toxic cycle, one that Buttercup lived for.

"It's cute how you think I don't know you're watching me."

Buttercup flew off the bed at the sudden voice. She hadn't even seen him stir. Maybe that was because he never moved.

"I wasn't watching you. Not much to look at, anyway." Lie.

Buttercup heard a chuckle and watched as the redhead sat up. She had to bite her lip and look away. His hair was messy. Not the usual 'I put a hat on and this happened' way, but in the 'I just woke up and it's a mess' way. His muscular body made her cheeks hot, and the way he was looking at her made Buttercup's stomach twist up in knots. Fuck him for doing this to her.

"Stubborn, I see." He sounded amused.

"Whatever."

She still refused to look at him. No way was she going to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her flushed face.

"What time is it?"

"6:50"

Cursing, Brick flew off of the bed, throwing on his clothes. Buttercup looked back in his general direction in confusion as to why he was in such a hurry.

"What are you freaking the fuck out for?"

Clothes on, Brick turned back to her, locking eyes.

"I have some things to take care of before school today."

Buttercup frowned at his reply. He was always busy lately. Always cutting their times short because of things he had to 'handle'. It wasn't fair. Whoever he sees can go fuck off. She wants him to herself.

"Fine. Leave. You always do."

Buttercup sat back down on the bed, her back to him.

Sighing, Brick walked over and kneeled in front of her. She turned her face away.

"Buttercup, look at me."

"Fuck you."

"Look. At. Me."

She could hear the change in tone from one of exasperation to one of danger. Buttercup knew she should do what he asks. But, the green puff was never one to do what she was told.

After a minute of silence, Brick grabbed her chin roughly and yanked it so she was looking at him. Buttercup winced at the pressure, but didn't say anything.

"I don't like it when you don't listen to me." He spoke slowly, his voice low.

"I don't like it when you boss me around." She bit back, yelping as his nails dug into her skin. She could've sworn he drew blood.

Chuckling darkly, Brick removed his hand. Buttercup cringed when she say the blood on his hands. So he did draw blood.

To her surprise, Brick leaned in closer to her. Giving her a sly smirk, he gently kissed the bloody marks he left in her skin. Gasping, Buttercup shivered as she felt his tongue soothe the pain he had inflicted.

He paused the attack on her skin to speak.

"It's a good thing your stubbornness is a turn on."

Buttercup could not contain a moan as he continued his ministrations, now biting and sucking on those spots. He seems to love to leave marks on her. Not that she's complaining.

"I don't want to leave you. Ever." He whispered. Buttercup was in such a daze that the only thing she could do was nod her head.

"I just have some business to take care of. Ok?"

Buttercup nodded once again, gasping as he moved lower, now attacking her pulse point. Heat surged through her with the same intensity that her powers had once had.

Her powers….

Her eyes flew open in an instant, and she shoved him away. Brick gave her a confused look, annoyance shown clear in his gaze.

"You have to leave, right?"

She was walking on thin ice, she knew that.

Brick looked as if he was going to protest, but one more time check made him snap his mouth shut. Grabbing his things and kissing her quickly, he darted out the door. Leaving Buttercup craving his presence once again.

He was like a fucking disease.

* * *

Standing up, Buttercup checked her phone that had been placed on the nightstand.

53 new messages. Shit.

Eyes widening, she quickly scanned the callers, seeing that her sisters were the ones so worried. Typical. Dialing Blossom's number, Buttercup made her way to the hotel's mini kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. Come to think of it, this is a nice hotel he picked.

They never met at personal places, too much opportunity to get caught.

"Hello?" Blossom's sleepy voice rang in Buttercup's ear.

"Hey sis. What's up?"

Blossom's screeching nearly made Buttercup drop the phone in her hand.

"WHAT'S UP? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? WHERE ARE YOU? WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK?"

Rolling her eyes and trying to fight back the guilt bubbling up in her stomach, Buttercup responded with nonchalance.

"I'm over a friends. You don't know them. I'm fine, really. I went to bed early and forgot to turn my phone sound on. Calm down."

Bubbles' voice could be heard in the background. "Who?"

"You don't know them."

Blossom's snobby voice was ringing in the brunette's ear.

"Put them on the phone."

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to not snap at the redhead.

"They're gone."

Silence. Buttercup hated silence. It allowed her thoughts to wander too much.

"I have to go. I'll be at school today."

"Wait-"

Hanging up quickly, Buttercup released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. It's getting harder to hide this….relationship from them. Brick's brothers knew the basics, which was that they warmed each other's beds. Her sisters on the other hand, were in the dark.

Just how it's supposed to be.

Standing up, she winced at the pain in her jaw. When Brick was massaging it with his tongue, is didn't seem so bad.

Walking to the bathroom, she gasped at the bruising. Fuck. How the hell was she going to cover this shit up?

Stuffing her hand into her makeup bag, she pulled out a fuckload of foundation and concealer. Putting on the 'Bohemian Rhapsody', the Powerpuff set to work on her face, wishing that she had never fallen for the red fuck in the first place.

* * *

**READ THIS TOO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE:**

**I hope that you all had a super 4th of July for the Americans out there!**

**Anyway, I would LOVE YOU FOREVER if you would follow me on tumblr!**

conformity is nonsense tumblr .com


End file.
